This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The purpose of this study is to evaluate different quantifiable markers of brain injury severity in their ability to predict mortality and major short term neurological deficit in cohort of patients with neonatal encephalopathy treated with hypothermia;evaluate neurodevelopmental outcomes in this population;explore whether these markers are predictive of intermediate neurodevelopmental outcomes.